1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical disc players, and particularly to an optical disc player that is easy to be assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc player often includes a lower housing, an upper housing, and a tray. The tray is used for holding an optical disc. The lower housing combines with the upper hosing to form a receiving space for accommodating the tray. The lower housing often includes a decelerating member for stopping the rotating optical disc when the tray and the rotating optical disc are ejected from the receiving space.
However, it takes time assembling the decelerating member. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.